Meet the Novaks
by impala4maggie
Summary: Dean is about to meet Cas's family, will everything go as planned? AU- College/university
1. I've been driving all night

**Chapter 1: I've been driving all night**

"We could have been flying," Cas mumbled as he tried to stretch his muscles. He didn't think driving nine hours to visit his family was necessary. Long road trips made him cranky and he needed all his strength to face those people. Usually he drinks on the plane in order mentally prepare him for "family time." But of course Dean didn't like flying so they had to drive in "baby". (Dean's beloved impala.)

It was Dean's idea to meet the "in-laws" (as he called them). Or as their friend Charlie put it, "to introduce the outlaw to the in-laws." However, it was Cas who picked the date, he made sure to choose a time when all his siblings would be at home, partly for moral support and partly so that Dean would not have a lot of face time with his parents.

Cas felt slightly guilty that his boyfriend (of nearly three years) had never met his family. But Cas knew the meeting would not end well. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Dean, if anything he was ashamed of his parents, or how they would treat someone like Dean.

To say his family was rich was an understatement. To say his family were a bunched of "assbutts" was a huge understatement. They weren't particularly trilled (another understatement) about Cas's so called "life style choice" but they accepted it none the less. He had no doubt that they would have no problem accepting any boyfriend that either came from the right social circles, was a legacy or had a ton of money.

Even though Dean had none of these things, he was one of the best men Cas had ever met. Dean didn't like to admit it but he was kind, selfless and extremely loyal. (It also didn't hurt that he was extremely good looking.) Sometimes Cas didn't know why someone so perfect wanted to be with him. He was too scared to ask, so he would be with Dean as long as he was foolish enough to keep Cas around.

He knew his parents wouldn't see Dean for the angel he truly was; instead they would see a struggling mechanic who attended night school and squatted at Cas' apartment distracting him from his studies. They didn't know what an inspiration Dean was. Dean's dad died during his first year of university. He had to quit so that he could take care of his younger brother.

So that's why he was doing this, for Dean and because he couldn't keep making excuses (he already used them all, his favorite excuse was "we can't go there you'll be allergic to the cat") for not take Dean to Cas' personal house of horrors.

In Cas' opinion, being forced to spend time with people just because you shared DNA was unjust.

Dean turned his head towards the passenger seat, "Yes, princess. I heard you the first three hundred times. I told you to fly if you wanted to fly. But I ain't climbing in one of those things."

Cas sighed, honestly he found Dean's fear of flying kind of cute. "Are you nervous?" Cas asked, trying to mask his own doubts.

Dean smiled, "No, I'm terrified. They don't exactly sound like the Brady bunch."

"I am not familiar with that reference," Cas said, he frowned slightly. "But I told you that their opinion won't change my feelings towards you."

"Yea, I know but still I want to make a good impression. Let me test my knowledge of the Novaks. Your dad's name is Chuck, your mom…"

"Step-mom," Cas corrected him.

"Right, step-mom, Naomi, only married your Dad for his money. Money and status he inherited from his father. Your father is a writer, judging from the story you made me read he isn't a good one and if I remember correctly in her spare time Naomi makes coats out of puppies."

Cas chuckled, "I got that reference, but she's allergic to dogs. I think Naomi's hobby is making everyone around her miserable, especially Anna."

"Anna's your spoilt little sister. Just finished high school, taking a year of to "find herself" and your older brother Gabriel travels the world doing everything and everyone." Dean said, smirking. He seemed more relaxed.

"And everyone will be there this weekend in order to welcome home your brother Michael who was somewhere in Africa building houses for the poor or something like that".

"You forgot to mention Honeybee," Cas said as he tried to keep the smile on Dean's face.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You know Honeybee is a strange name for a cat."

"Don't laugh at me, they wouldn't allow me to get real honeybees so I made do with what I had," Cas explained.

"I'm not laughing at you, I think it's sweet. You can sleep if you want, I promise to wake you when we get to the mansion," as Dean spoke he gave Cas a wink.

Cas rolled eyes and put his head back. As he drifted to sleep he prayed that this week wouldn't end in tears.


	2. Hotel California

Cas rang the doorbell, ignoring Dean's comments about the home resembling the white house. Luckily, Gabriel answered the door. He wasn't the easiest guy to get along with but he was still more likable than the rest of Cas's family.

"Cassssie your home and you bought… I mean brought a guest. You must be Cass' boy toy." Gabriel said, leaning against the door frame. His eyes fixed on Dean, giving him an almost lustful glare. For some reason Cas started to blush.

"And you must be the butler," Dean said, sounding a bit irritated.

Gabriel laughed, "Because I love _Downton Abbey_ , I am taking that as the complement, I am Gabriel. Castiel's slightly older, more attractive brother." He extended a hand to Dean.

Cas rolled his eyes, this wasn't going as bad his thought it would. He had his money on there being bloodshed within the first five minutes of Dean meeting any member of the family, but the day was still young.

"Aren't you just full of yourself," Dean muttered. "I am Dean," he said as his extend his arm and shook Gabriel's hand. Gabriel quickly pulled free from Dean's tight grip.

Gabriel, still rubbing his hand, turned to Cas, "Can't wait for the fam to meet this one. Naomi's going to love him," Cas couldn't tell if Gabriel was be sincere or sarcastic. "This weekend is gone be fun." Gabriel added as he guided them inside.

"I am regretting this already," Cas mumbled as they stepped into this house.

Dean gently grabbed Cas's arm, "Cas, what was he talking about?" he said when Gabriel was out of earshot.

"Nothing as usual," Cas could see Dean was worried. In all honesty Cas was worried to. He always thought his family was going to dislike Dean for his lack of status. However, he never considered that they might hate him for the type of person he was. Outspoken, honest and sometimes sarcastic. All the traits that made him so different from Cas, all the qualities Cas loved about Dean. When they first met Cas was a little taken aback by Dean's honesty. Cas grew up in house of lies, fake smiles and empty prayers. But Dean, Dean had never lied to him, not once. Okay, so Dean wasn't really outspoken about his feelings, but at least Cas knew Dean had feelings. Unlike his step-monster who's heart was made of stone.

He had to get through this weekend for Dean, the most important person in his life.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard the sound of class breaking.


	3. Mother's little helper

_**Hi, Thanks for all the feedback.**_  
 _ **Sorry for not posting sooner. I started writing this chapter a while back but wasn't very happy with it. But I finally found some inspiration for this story.**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**_  
 _ **Sorry for any mistakes.**_  
 _ **Warning: There is mention of Homophobia in this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 3: Mother's little helper**

Castiel entered the living room half accepting to see either Dean or Gabe unconscious. Instead he saw something worst: Dean was standing with a pictureframe in his hand. The image must have upset him as it was apparent that Dean had dropped a glass ornament upon seeing the picture. Even before Gabriel spoke he knew what the image must have contained.

"Uhm, Cassie, I was just explaining to Dean that Meg was your high school girlfriend…I mean his friend that just so happed to be a girl. Her and Cassie pretended to be dating, well I'm not sure she was pretending."

Dean looked as if he wanted to punch Gabriel. Cas was silently praying "please for the love of all that is pure shut up Gabe" while he was trying to signal Gabriel to change the subject or lie.

It wasn't like Castiel was lying to Dean, it just never came up. Dean knew he had exes but he had 'forgotten' to mention that his longest relationship was with a girl. Partly, because he feared that Dean would over react.

But he knew that Naomi probably put the picture on display to fool her friends into believing that Cas was straight or at least bi (like Dean). The irony was that she never said anything about the fact that Gabriel had slept with enough people to form a few football teams (he probably slept with a few football players as well).

"I…I almost forgot about that picture," he lied. He walked towards Dean as slowly as possibly. He saw that Dean had accidentally broken Naomi's beloved angel ornament. Perfect, just perfect, no way Naomi could dislike Dean now. At least it can't get any worst Cas thought, then he saw a figure appear on the staircase.

"Who's making that racket? Is it you Gabriel?" Naomi asked as she approached, her face forming a scowl. Her voice is what Cas imagines glass sounds like in a food processor.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"The statue just fell, it might have been the draft but I got money on ghost," Gabriel answered, acting sincere.

"Please keep quiet Gabriel. Who's this?" she asked while pointing to Dean. If looks could kill, Cas and Dean would be dead.

"This is Dean, he is my b…"

"Yes, I remember Chuck mentioned you would bring a friend," she said, giving the world's fakest smile.

"I'm Dean, the friend and you must be Anna, Castiel's sister," Castiel tried not to smile and Gabriel started laughing.

"I have to go tell Anna," Gabriel said as he jogged past Naomi apparently on his way to Anna's room.

Naomi blushed, Castiel knew Dean was trying to make her angry but he didn't think Naomi knew this.

"Actually I'm Naomi, Castiel's mother; it is nice to meet you Dean," she said, giving a small smile.

"Step-mother," Castiel corrected her, getting another scowl from Naomi. Dean gave Castiel a look that said, "She isn't that bad."

Castiel had a suspicion that Naomi was trying to play nice for some reason but he couldn't allow this and had to show Dean how bad his evil step-mother could be. So he said the thing he knew would boil her blood. "Dean and I were just heading to my room to start unpacking."

"What?" She almost screamed and looked paler than usual.

"You look surprise, you knew we were coming?" Castiel asked.

"Yes but I didn't think… I'll show Dean to one of our guestrooms."

"That's perfectly acceptable; Dean and I don't mind sleeping in a guestroom." He had to keep pushing her and eventually she'll show her true colors.

"Uhm, no I mean I will show Dean to a guestroom while you unpack in your room." She said, looking fairly annoyed.

And there it was, just enough phobia to prove a point, Castiel felt bad for acting like a jerk, but he couldn't have Dean liking Naomi.

"Anna's boyfriends, and there have been a few, never had to sleep in the guestrooms. I mean for goodness sake Gabriel has had more than one person sleep over. At the same time, I might add."

Dean gave Castiel a look to try and let him know that he didn't want any unnecessary drama.

"Yes well that's different, this was when they were younger, your adults," she tried to rationalize. Unfortunately her respond had no logic behind it.

"I bet that's the reason," Castiel mumbled.

"It's fine Mrs Novak, I'm sure the guestroom will be lovely," Dean said. Castiel glared at him.

Dean leaned in and gave Cas a small kiss. "Besides I could use a break," Dean said with a grin and gave a wink for good measure and just like that Dean showed on whose side he was.

Noami on the other hand went red in the face and looked as if she was going to faint.

Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be that bad, Castiel thought, as he made his way up the stairs, leaving Naomi gawking at Dean.


End file.
